The prior art is well documented with various types of connector assemblies, and which are typically in use with vehicle wire harnesses. It is common to require a uniquely designed wire harness for each combination of options associated with a given installation, these including such as automotive, telecommunications, aircraft, commercial and other consumer applications. The shortcoming of the prior art has been the inability to allow for modularity of wire harnesses, employing a standardized connector housing, and in order to satisfy a range of load and output requirements.